


At Wits End

by thatarikuchan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, crying still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatarikuchan/pseuds/thatarikuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a chapter I wrote that will be put in order later on when I some day finish writing down their entire story</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Wits End

**Author's Note:**

> Mitsu and Ari need to be protected at all costs no matter what  
> If you have questions about my android babies, by all means you can ask them  
> If you came from tumblr, then you can ask there, if not you can leave comments

"Ariku…Ari wake up. Darling, hey."

Golden eyes fluttered open after some gentle nudges. They focused on a set of green eyes that filled with relief.

"Thank goodness, you had me worried for a bit Ari."

The android sat up slowly and looked around. The room they were in was small and mostly bare. There was almost no light in it either, save for a few rays of light shining through a crack from above.

"Mitsumori…Where are we?" Ariku asked softly, looking around a bit more before returning her gaze onto her beloved’s face.

He smiled a little. “I managed to find this place after we almost got caught last time…You exhausted yourself and I let you rest for the past two days while allowing you to charge.”

"Two days!?" Ariku was shocked and instantly felt guilty at having worried him for that long.

"But…there’s no generator, o-or even an outlet. How did you-"

The male took out a wire and pointed to himself. “I found this wire off of one of the soldiers we took out. Since I can recharge myself by resting or eating, I hooked it up to myself and then to you so you could feed off of my energy.”

Ariku pouted. “Thats dangerous! What if y-you overheated because of the energy your trying to gain back?”

Mitsu only chuckled and shook his head, grasping one of her hands. 

"Ari…you are literally the only person who I have left in this world. Everyone else is dead or held hostage or being tortured to death. If anything happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do… I’d- I’d" He paused; the more he spoke, the more he felt himself getting overwhelmed with what might eventually happen. 

"I don’t know what I’d do. So, I’m willing to do whatever it takes to keep you safe darling. We were brought into this world together, and if we’re meant to leave it, we’ll be leaving it together as well."

At hearing such words after being awake again for maybe five minutes, Ariku sighed, squeezing his hand. “Ah, don’t talk like that. Things will get better, we won’t have to run and hide anymore i’m sure of it, we just have to-“

"Ariku do you really think they’re going to stop hunting down innocent people? Do you know what would happen if they got their hands on us? We’d be either ripped to pieces and reconstructed, or we’d be reprogrammed and we’d probably never see each other again!"

_Oh…I must have been too hopeful for him again…._

There was little that angered Mitsumori about Ariku. However, they had been on the run across the country for over two years now and he was made to be a realist. Ari’s constant hope and dreamer attitude kept him going in the beginning, but now…It was almost like a burden. Like a false prophet, Mitsu had trouble believing in a better tomorrow like Ari believed.

”..I’m sorry, but. Look around, we’re sitting in the remnants of someone’s tiny basement. Obviously the owners are dead, their house was raided and after a futile resistance, they were killed, Ariku. And every time we go on the run to some place new, its the same way. The same exact way…. And we’ve got two options: to continue running until our systems give out, or we can figure out a way to shut them down permanently. You know we’re one of the few who can do this Ari, you know its true, if we could just find the oth-“

"Mitsu no!" Ariku was growing visibly upset at his words and fearful until she cut him off with a shout. He looked at her slightly shocked, then let his serious expression return. She hated it. Absolutely hated how the only thing he smiled while talking about was this…this heinous idea of starting a revolution. With them two being the center of it all. Ariku had never hated anything so much in her entire existence. But just sharing him finally become more imaginative about life in general and it only being due to this revolt idea sickened her greatly. 

_People die in revolutions, there are always tactical sacrifices and casualties made and sustained… I, myself am a liability and would likely be destroyed quickly or cause someone else to die for me because of glitches and my systems not being able to handle it…._

Please! Just…Stop talking about it like that, things will get better, there is no reason for us to go to throw ourselves in harm’s way, I-if we just wait a bit longer y-you’ll s-“

At this, the male pinned down Ari’s shoulders, thoroughly frightening her and he narrowed her eyes. 

"Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you truly believe that. That you still have such hope Ari because I don’t fucking believe in anything anymore!" 

It wan’t easy for either of them to continue on like this; the past two years had been so stressful on them and their relationship as a result was currently tipping in and out of balance. They weren’t picture perfect as they once were- the environment around them was partly at fault for that as they thrive off of the environment. Whatever happens in it subtly affects both androids in different senses. Ari’s emotions were thrown in and out of balance and mitsu suffered from keeping rational thoughts and almost going insane at times. Both had yet to harm themselves or the other, but their verbal arguments were happening more and more. It was scary for both, but until better days came, the pair would have to try their best to survive with it.

Ariku’s eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty, staring back at angry green orbs. This man before her had never held her down like this. Not a single instance. Never like this. And the longer she took to reply, his grip tightened.

_He’s not acting like himself again, he needs to rest. I wonder how long its been since he last slept…_

The girl tried her best to keep it together and gave him a stern look.

"Mitsumori…I think you should rest."

"Answer me first."

His grip tightened again, squeezing ever tighter on her wrists

"Mitsu, I really think you shou-"

"Ari…I’m only gonna ask you one more time. Do you truly have hope for this world to change without us starting a fight back?"

She winced, the pain starting to break her facade, but she still tried to speak calmly.

"Mitsu you’re hurting me."

"Then I suggest you answer my question."

"Mitsumori, you’re not acting like yourself, you need to res-"

"Do not tell me what I need to do and answer my damn question for once!" 

_…Here it is._

Mitsumori was fed up with Ari’s constant pestering and lifted a hand to strike her, only to have it caught by her’s in quick reflex. Now it was her turn to be mad, as much as it pained her to do so. 

Ariku glared at him and made her grip just as tight as he had on that wrist, holding it there against his will.

"Look at you. You’re not acting like yourself Mitsu! Please, just go to sleep! I’ll be fine watching over us for a few hours, but I can’t do this on my own forever! I need you to be sane so we can continue on as a team. L-like always! I say what I do because I love you that much! ….When was the last time you slept?"

The male was still out of his right mind, but he was seeming to calm down slowly. At least, Ari hoped he was.

"I haven’t slept in five days. We’ve been running or recharging constantly. But I can’t bring myself to rest without knowi-"

"You don’t trust me enough to be okay for a few hours watching over you?"

She didn’t want to say it, but knew it would strike a nerve in the male, hopefully snapping him out of his fit.

"…I just couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to you."

"How do you think I feel when you go days without taking care of yourself? It worries me greatly. You know I’m not fragile that I need to constantly be watched. So please, sleep."

When she felt him exhale heavily, she released his wrist as he did hers and almost collapsed on top of her seeing as how he hadn’t let her move from the small bed since she woke. He was still partially lying on top of her, but  soon rolled to the side and then face her. 

"…I’m so sorry. I’m so very sorry Ariku, I don’t know whats happening a-and it’s-"

The girl shushed him and rubbed his back gently as she stared at the ceiling.

"It’s ok, I know you didn’t mean it, I know its scary. For now, just rest. Rest and hope for a better tomorrow with me, darling."


End file.
